


Cost

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [76]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Microfic, Presents, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Makoto gets Kyouko a present.





	Cost

Kyouko stares down at the bottle of perfume that sits on the palm of her gloved hand, a blue glass bottle from which an unusual yet beautiful scent emerges, and a rare blush tickles her cheeks; she raises her wrist to her nose to inhale the scent again, whispering, “Makoto, thank you for this gift – but how did you acquire such an expensive and rare item?”

“Oh, it was easy,” Makoto says, blushing slightly, “and cheap too – after all, it came out of the MonoMono Machine.”

Kyouko locks eyes with him, the realisation hitting her hard (of course it came from that capsule toy machine; where else could he get hold of an item like this inside this school?), and she smiles, murmuring, “Regardless, thank you for the gift.”


End file.
